Continuous external infusion aspart will provide better glycemic control than multiple subcutaneous injections of insulin in type 2 diabetics. To compare the 8-point blood glucose profiles between the treatment groups. To compare the incidence of hypoglycemic episodes between the groups. To assess glucose varibility. To assess the lipid profile. To assess patient satisfaction with treatment. To assess the safety and tolerability of insulin as part use in infusion pumps.